


In Vino Veritas

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo's drunken ramblings get him into trouble... or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ 100_roadtrips drabble community, Challenge #287 - "One Too Many".

As they staggered back to the inn, Gojyo was mesmerized by the sway of Sanzo’s hips, shifting under tight denim. “Dude, you’ve got one sweet ass.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
  
“Shame t’hide it under robes. I would soooo tap that.”  
  
“D’you want t’die?”  
  
“I could fuck that ass into next Tuesday,” Gojyo mused.  
  
“That’s it, motherfucker.” Sanzo snarled, shoving Gojyo against a brick wall.  
  
“S’the truth,” Gojyo protested.  
  
Sanzo grabbed Gojyo’s shirt. “M’tired of your bullshit. Put up or shut up.” A ferocious kiss ensued, all teeth and tongue.  
  
“Sure thing,” Gojyo said, grinning, and he dived back for more.


End file.
